Is it Furry
by Sasuke's hope
Summary: One shot! Lots of humor and banter back and forth between the Marauders. The whole group sets down and decides to paly a good ole game of 'tell the truth'


"It's the last week of the year!" Sirius Black sang out loudly as he bounded into the common room, the portrait behind him swinging wildly. His shirt was ruffled and his hair stuck up at odd ends. His grey eyes were sparkling mischievously with barely concealed mirth. He looked in short, thoroughly snogged. Remus Lupin slipped in behind his overly enthusiastic friend laden with books. His golden eyes were shimmering with amusement as he watched his best friend.

"Where have you been?" James Potter demanded of his best friend and brother. "Don't you know what time it is?" James was grinning happily as he watched Sirius skipped around the room. Sirius' long legs were kicking up, his arms waving around as he did his favorite crazy dance.

"I've been out!" Sirius trilled, grinning broadly.

"You look thoroughly snogged, with the possibility of shagged," Peter Pettigrew observed from the corner where he sat playing chess with his roommate and friend Frank Longbottom.

"Then that observation and possibility would be completely correct!" Sirius laughed falling into an arm chair by the fire.

"Merlin, Black, keep it down!" Lily Evans exclaimed from her position next to Alice Prewet near the Common Room window, the corners of her mouth twitching. "You sound love struck and even more completely annoying than usual!"

"Maybe I am," Sirius grinned, tapping his nose confidentially. Sirius looked entirely smug and unselfconscious. James grinned, lazily pulling out the snitch he'd snatched the year before.

Remus choked from where he sat reading a book, "You in love? I never would have thought THAT possible!" He grinned at his friend, his amber eyes knowing and secretive. "But then, Lily is correct that your currant behavior certainly suggests that!"

"Ah, Moony, you don't know the half of it," Sighed Sirius lying backwards in contentment. His eyes closed and his face became dreamy and completely out of it.

"I think I know more than you think," Remus grinned cheekily. He winked at James and Lily who were staring at him in shock.

"Go on, Moony!" James said in a hushed voice, "Who is it?" James was restraining a grin, his hazel eyes sparkling with the thought of teasing his best mate. Lily stood and moved next to James, willing to put her hatred on hold in the light of Sirius' revelation.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It would be too much of a shock!" Remus laughed. "Sorry, Prongs. Maybe never."

"Don't you mean, 'next time', Remus?" Lily queried, as both she and James leaned forward to hear what he said. They were on tenterhooks. Sirius Black in love? With who?

"No, I really do mean never," Remus said calmly, silently pleased at the crestfallen expressions of his friends. It wasn't often that he could be evil.

"I have an idea," Peter announced his eyes gleaming with triumph. "Well, Frank and I have an idea really," Peter allowed, smiling at Frank. Alice Prewet, where she sat across the room, suddenly started to pay attention to the conversation. Her secret love of Frank being no secret, really.

"We're listening," Lily commented, her curiosity clearly apparent in her voice.

"I think we should have a game of Truth or Dare," Peter said gleefully.

"Is that all?" James asked disappointed.

"No, I have a bottle of vertiserum in my trunk," Frank said completely offhand.

"Why?" Lily asked scandalized.

"Just in case..." Frank said trailing off; his eyes flickered over to Alice who was trying, unsuccessfully to keep a smile off her face as she listened in.

"Just in case?" Lily echoed, her emerald eyes wide and disbelieving as she regarded who she thought had been the only sane sixth year Gryffindor male.

"Oh hush, Evans," James exclaimed excitedly, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Lily gaped at him, James wasn't often dismissive of her, and it hurt when he was.

Frank raced upstairs quickly. "I have it!" He yelled loudly as he came thundering back down into the common room. James let out a yell of utter triumph, while Lily and Remus let out a huff of disapproval.

"What are you lot on about now?" Sirius asked as he came back to earth with a loud crash from his day dreams or possible fantasies when Frank came rocketing back down the stairs. "What is that?" He asked warily eyeing the bottle of Veriteserum like it would bite him.

"Pads, they're wanting to play 'Truth or Dare' to force your, er, loves name out of you," Remus said awkwardly.

"Oh," Sirius said, his grey eyes glittering strangely. "Why do you guys want to know so badly?"

"Because it's you!" Lily all but yelled, "You never fall in love! You use girls. Then you leave them!" She was half standing her eyes full fire. Sirius found her strangely terrifying. Why was James so hung up on this crazy girl?

"It's not "using" when they willingly volunteer themselves for a worthy cause".

"Don't use them?" She spat condescendingly. Lily was beside herself with fury, Sirius Black was a known womanizer. He couldn't keep himself in his pants longer than ten seconds. "Black, Lupin, Potter, floor. Now!" Lily spat gesturing to the semicircle that Peter and Frank had started. Alice and her friends Mary McDonald and Willow Harley joined them hesitantly.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked exchanging glances with his best friends. Peter looked close to fainting.

"I'm going to make Black see the error of his womanizing ways," Lily announced calmly, her green eyes glittering with malice at her least favorite Gryffindor male.

"Er, that's a bit harsh, Evans," Peter muttered, flicking his eyes to Sirius and Remus. The two of them had very different expressions on their faces. Remus looked dumbfounded while Sirius was plainly amused.

"No, no, Pete, Sirius completely deserves his reputation. After all, we know how many girls he's been with. The numbers don't lie." Remus said conspiratorially to Peter, winking.

"I suppose," Peter said hesitantly. "Personally I don't see how it's Evans' problem." Lily gaped at them. The four of them were smirking and exchanging glances like it was perfectly fine.

To distract herself from the group of dumb asses, Lily grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey from the table that James had been drinking from before Sirius and Remus had appeared. Taking the veriterserum from Frank, she uncorked the vile and poured a small amount of the potion and a good size amount of whiskey into the glasses she had whisked from the air.

"Right, I think we should start with Black!" Lily snapped, eyeing the four laughing boys with extreme irritation.

"Nuh, Uh, Evans," Black waggled a finger annoyingly. "Your game, you're the host, you start." Black winked at her in amusement.

"Fine," Lily stammered, flustered beyond belief. "Everyone, drink up then".

After every last drop was swallowed, Lily spun the empty whiskey bottle. It spun a few rotations before landing on Frank.

"Well then," Frank said winking at his dorm mates. "I suppose we should find out why Miss Evans thinks Messer Padfoot is a, how did she put it? Womanizing bastard?" Frank looked at Sirius inquiringly. Sirius nodded shortly, his grey eyes fixated upon Lily.

Lily blinked, why were they so against her making this accusations? It was a well-known fact by the entire school. Girls throwing themselves on him left, right and center. She said as much to Frank and Sirius, "And what's worse is you don't even give them the time of day, you just brush them off now. You used to at least tell them no." Lily said her voice firmly outraged.

Sirius nodded as though she was being fair, which she decidedly wasn't in his opinion. "Okay, I do understand where you're coming from. But no one actually understands that I don't want those girls!" Sirius complained. "I don't want any of them. Nor do I actually go out with them, I prefer people who are normal." Sirius barely concealed a grin behind his hand.

"Oh." Lily said in confusion. "I see." Lily regarded the young master Black silently as Frank spun the bottle. It landed on Alice.

"Truth or Dare?" Alice asked politely, noting that the boys hadn't given Lily that option, but even Alice agreed that Lily was being unfair to Sirius.

"Truth, please," Frank requested, his brown eyes sparkled at Alice's hazel ones.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Alice asked sweetly, her face gently smiling at Frank's.

Frank blushed crimson, "Um yeah," He hesitated when he saw her eyes became downcast. "Did you want to know who?" He asked her hopefully.

"Um, no, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, Frank." Alice told him quietly. She had hoped that he liked her back, but why would he?

"Oh go on, Frank," Peter encouraged. "Tell her!" The other boys nodded their eyes surprisingly gentle upon the shy couple.

"Yeah, Frank, trust us on this one!" Sirius agreed enthusiastically.

"Frank," Alice began confused, "What are they on about." Alice could barely allow herself to hope.

"Well, I've had this massive crush on this girl since fourth year. But she's a year younger than me, and she's so beautiful and kind and sweet and loving to everyone." Frank explained. "She's the most gorgeous person I know. But I never thought I'd have a chance with her. The guys always thought I did, but I was never so sure." Alice looked at his earnest face in confusion. What was he telling her?

"What are you saying, Frank?" She asked regarding his handsome face with fearful eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm saying I've liked you for ages. And loved you for longer." Frank said in a rush. He ducked his head in embarrassment. He was usually a quiet and reserved person, but now, with the extra push of the veriterserum he'd just told more of himself than ever.

"I see," Alice said trying to understand what he'd just said. "You know, there's this guy above me that I really like, he's really sweet, gentle and handsome."

"I knew you didn't like me the same way." Frank moaned.

Alice giggled at him, "It is you silly!" She giggled again. The group before them was smiling wildly at this out pouring of emotion that had just occurred.

"So, what d'you think, Lily," James said suddenly waggling his eyebrows at the petite red head. "Us next do you think? Coz you know I love you!" James winked at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment, Potter," Lily sighed resignedly. "Who's next?

"Alice," Remus said his eyes on the newly minted couple before him. "But I think she might be out of it for now." Remus smiled gently at Frank and Alice.

"Aw, Moony," Sirius said smiling at his friend. "You're such a sap!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "And you and James are such mood killers, Padfoot."

"Excuse me," Willow Harley said her voice hesitant and shy. "But if it's Alice's go, and well," Willow looked at her friend in amusement where she and Frank were snogging like their lives depended on it. "Well, it doesn't exactly look like she's able to play right now." Willow giggled at the guys faces. Especially Remus and Sirius, those two thought they were so sneaky! She giggled again, "I thought either Mary or I could have a go."

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart," Sirius smiled at her and winked.

"See? That! That right there, Black!" Lily snapped suddenly.

"Lily, it's fine, I don't mind. I know Sirius doesn't mean anything by it. It'd be a bit beyond me to steal a guy so obviously in love." Willow said smiling at him gently.

"Don't sell yourself short, beautiful girl," Remus said sweetly watching her curiously.

"I'm not. I just know who he's dating, and I think he and his, uh, girl," Willow smirked at Remus. "Well they make a really cute couple." Remus blinked at her and then smiled at her.

Sirius gaped at her and then let out a wild yell and pulled Willow into a bone crushing hug. "How have I never thought you weren't a beautiful girl, Willow Harley?" Sirius proclaimed extravagantly.

"That's really kind of you, Willow," James nodded a pleased expression on his face. Peter was also nodding in agreement, his watery blue eyes fixed on her avidly. He sent her a wink and smirk.

"Okay, so I'll spin then?" Willow said breathlessly. Ignoring Lily's confused and irritated look. Lily could see she was missing something. Willow spun the bottle and it landed on Peter.

"Truth or Dare?" Peter asked his nose twitching.

"Um, Dare?" Willow asked nervously.

"I uh, dare you to go to Hogsmead and procure some fire more whiskey." Peter said quickly.

"Awesome idea, Wormtail," Sirius crowed. Peter looked flushed with pleasure at Sirius' comment. "But you should totally go with her, so she doesn't get lost."

"But it's my go now," Peter protested feebly.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said. "Well have your go, then go." Sirius looked quite pleased with himself. "We've already missed practice anyway so no harm in waiting around for you two to get back".

James slapped his forehead, "Merlin, Pads, you're right!" Lily chuckled suddenly. "What's so funny?" James asked nervously, eyeing Lily.

"You called Sirius pads.." Lily giggled. "In the muggle world a pad is something women use while on their period." Lily giggled again, this time Remus, Willow and Mary joined in.

"Merlin, Evans, you're not serious are you?" Sirius asked horrified, while James edged away from his best mate.

"Very." Lily ginned mischievously. "And gathering from the way James is moving away from you, he knew too!" Lily giggled again.

"Potter!" Sirius roared at his best friend, launching himself at the boy who was closer than a brother to him.

"Merlin, Padfoot, get off. I'm sorry." James laughed as he tried to wriggle from under Sirius' fingers.

Sirius suddenly froze, "Wait!" He stared at Lily as though the world was going to end. "You did… I wasn't hearing things!" Sirius gaped at her in astonishment.

"What did I do, Black?" Lily asked worriedly, why was he staring at her like that?

"Yeah, Pads, what did she do?" James asked trying to illicit a response from his friend who was currently gaping like an idiot at Lily Evans.

"She-" Sirius sputtered helplessly, "Mate, she called you JAMES!" Sirius was grinning at Lily like Christmas had come early.

"She did?" James asked suddenly enthusiastic, his face gleeful.

"I heard is too," Remus put in helpfully.

"Same," Willow and Mary added in unison.

Lily was freaking out, she hadn't meant to, it had been a complete accidental slip of the tongue. "I so did… call Potter," She spat his last name for effect, "James!" She said his first name scathingly. Damn that truth potion!

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Sirius exclaimed joyfully. "Pete, Hogsmead, we need to celebrate this momentous occasion!" Sirius leapt up, pulling James with him and danced around the virtually empty common room loudly and gleefully. Peter dragged Willow out of the Portrait Hole, presumably to Hogsmead for the fire whiskey.

Remus sat on the floor laughing, his golden eyes dancing with joy as he watched his two best friends dance around screaming that Evans loved Potter. Lily was watching them with vague amusement verging in hysteria. Mary MacDonald, who was usually really shy and quiet, even more so than Willow, had jumped up her short brown bob dancing around her face as she joined the impromptu conga line that Sirius had set up. Frank and Alice had managed to stop snogging long enough to catch up on what had happened.

"I've known she likes James for ages. But I still don't think she's going to accept him as a potential partner until next year at least." Alice commented, dampening their spirits a bit.

When Peter and Willow rejoined the group they found Frank and Alice conspicuously absent, and Sirius was attempting to handstand while reciting the alphabet. Sirius was failing dismally because he kept falling over when he got to 'L'. Peter grinned at his friends as he set the five bottles of fire whiskey on the coffee table. Willow smirked as she added the twenty bars of honeydukes finest to the pile, Remus' eyes bulging at the sight of the chocolate.

"Whoa, Moony, you're going to loose that trim waste line if you eat all of that," James laughed as Remus dove upon the chocolate pile.

"Prongs, even you know that pulling Moony away from chocolate is like trying to remove Padfoot from the mirror in the morning!" Peter quipped.

"And isn't that the truth!" James laughed again, ignoring the 'hurt' expressions of his friends. "Oh please, like you two are actually hurt by that!" James grinned at them.

Sirius shrugged and pulled out a bottle opener from the lintel. With a loud pop, he uncapped the first bottle. Remus waved his wand and conjuring glasses. Sirius then poured everyone a decent measure and handed the glassed out.

"Cheers," James saluted. Downing his drink.

"Cheers," They returned. Downing their drinks.

"Merlin," Mary wheezed, her hazel eyes watering. "That shits strong!"

"First shot, MacDonald?" Peter asked lazily, pouring himself a double measure.

"Yeah," She gasped, still recovering.

"Good, hey?" Sirius commented nonchalantly.

"Always is," Remus rejoined, winking at Sirius.

"So, Remus, your turn." James said calmly keeping an eye on Sirius who was on his fourth shot, he'd conjured another three glasses and was lining them up and then shooting them straight. "Padfoot, take it a bit slower, mate!" James barked at his best mate.

Remus rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, his eyes watched its progress as it spun around wildly. It slowed to a stop on Mary.

Mary grinned evilly at Remus, "Truth or Dare?" She asked wickedly.

Remus decided he definitely didn't like that expression. "Dare," Remus said lazily, ignoring the trepidation curling in his stomach.

"I dare you to snog Sirius Orion Black!" Mary sang out, winking at Willow who abruptly dashed off.

"Where is she off to?" Remus asked warily, aware of Sirius who was completely still next to him, caught between pouring his eighth shot.

"Camera, of course," Mary said flippantly.

"I have it!" Willow yelled at the top of the stairs, waving a black box above her head.

"Merlin, is that all?" Remus asked chuckling. He shrugged; he thought it might actually be a good idea, after all Sirius had been driving him insane all night; those sparkling grey eyes and torturous fingers that had occasionally drifted down his spine. "Hey, Paddy?" Remus smirked at his friend.

"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius asked hoarsely his grey eyes meeting the slashing gold of Remus'.

"Good thing I'm one of your best mates otherwise you realize that I'd have to take that dare and stain your honor right here in front of everyone".

Sirius grinned wolfishly and turned to Mary. "Sorry, babe. I know you were so looking forward to seeing two of the hottest boys in Hogwarts make out but we aren't quite that drunk. And it just so happens that Remus respects the fact that I have found a girl I truly care about and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"So be it," Mary laughed. "In that case, Remus must suffer the consequence of backing out of the dare".

Remus winced, knowing that he was in trouble now.

Mary studied him for a moment, tapping her finger against her jaw. "Ah ha!" she finally exclaimed. "Remus, you have to tell all of us your most embarrassing moment".

Remus's eyes grew to the size of apples as he stared at her in horror. "No, Mary please, anything but that…"

"You know the rules, Moony" James laughed at him. "You have to tell us… But keep in mind that Sirius will be forever in your debt for this".

Remus took a deep breath then let it out slowly, gazing at Sirius from head to toe. "In that case, fine I'll tell you. Last summer, while I was at a bar in my hometown getting a drinking after my moonlit stroll.." he winked at James and Sirius. "While I was there I met a very pretty young lady who proceeded to tell me that she was looking for a good, wild night and that she thought that I was the right kind of beast for her".

"AYOOOO!" Sirius and James howled together.

"She sure hit that nail on the head," Peter giggled.

Lily and Mary exchanged glances. Lily had no idea what was going on and was sure that the four boys were just messing. Mary began to stare at Remus, pondering all the ways that he could be beastly in her dorm bed.

"Anyway," Remus went on. "She took me back to her apartment and tied me to her bed with the finest silk handkerchiefs I've ever seen. Just when I thought things were going to get interesting… her closet doors opened and out came Batman!"

"What's a Batman," James asked interestedly.

"Is it fury?" Sirius snickered.

"It was a man dressed up in a muggle costume," Remus explained. "He came over to me tied up on the bed, had his way with me, then him and the girl left with all my money".

"OH MY GOD!" Lily shrieked. "Some guy raped you?!"

Remus smiled at her, "Oh no, it was all willing on my part. I quite enjoyed it and I think that I may take up role play as a hobby. Best night of my life!"

"You were supposed to tell us your most embarrassing moment, not you funniest!" Mary spluttered.

"Oh, but it WAS embarrassing! Can you imagine being caught in the situation were you're ready to have sex and realize that you have on briefs instead of boxers because you hadn't done the laundry yet?!"

The other three boys quelled over laughing in the floor as Mary covered her mouth in horror and got up, pulling Lily to her feet as well. "Well, um… I think it's getting late. We've got class tomorrow. Goodnight." Her and Lily ran from the room as quickly as possible.

Several hours later, after the laughter had subsided, the boys had finally made their way up to their dorm rooms.

"Hey, Padfoot," James called through the darkness.

"Hmmm…" came the muffled reply from Remus' bed. Apparently Remus was cashing in what Sirius owed him from the game.

"Who is the girl that you're so in love with?"

Sirius' bark of laughter answered him. "You remember Sally?"

"The brush that you peed on the first night out as a dog?"

"Yeah, well… let's just say I took "galloping through the brushes" to a whole new level".


End file.
